


Sweetens All the Struggle

by jesterlady



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Buffy had seen Spike in Family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetens All the Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS. The title comes from Francois Fenelon.

Tara looked down at the dust clinging to her hand and walked towards the alley. She suddenly stopped and walked back, muttering a few words under her breath and blew the remaining dust toward the front of the shop. She wasn’t exactly sure why she had, but she felt like it was supposed to happen.

***

Spike rushed into the training room, a smile of immense satisfaction on his face. She was struggling all right. It made him feel grand to see her sail through the air and crash into the wall beside him. She didn’t seem to notice his presence, probably because she was too busy fending off her invisible attacker.

His grin faded when he saw it was a fight she couldn’t win. It was what he wanted. It was what his demon craved. It would certainly  
soothe his bruised ego. He growled in frustration as he launched himself, almost against his will, onto the demon behind her. He couldn’t let  
her die.

She managed to take care of hers and he broke the neck of the one that had almost ended his Slayer problem.

“You’re welcome,” he said in irritation, mostly at himself. She looked up, startled to see him.

“Spike?”

“No, it’s Santa Clause.”

“What are you do - never mind.” She rushed into the front of the shop to help her friends.

 

***

Spike lounged against the wall and brought his cigarette up to his lips. He was facing facts. It nearly killed him again to admit it. But the facts about her were undeniable.

“Spike?” He glanced up. Speak of the devil.

“Little witch all ensconced back into the group, the family gone?”

“Yeah, her relatives left. What are you still doing here?”

“Having a smoke,” he said. “Obviously.”

“For what it’s worth,” she started and then hesitated. He perked his ears. That was a new tone for her to be using. “Thanks for the save back there. Not what I would’ve expected.”

Spike went home feeling slightly better. Yes, he was doomed, but maybe there was hope.


End file.
